User blog:Commander Marko/Champions from League in a different game?
Good News! Yes, I am back after a long, long time. But, you're here due to the title, so let's cut to the chase, shall we? Explanation The sequel of the original Kingdom Rush has finally been released for PC, so for people like me who don't like/don't have an iPad, this is a glorious event. I fell in love with the game, and even more with the (currently 9 on the PC version, 4 more for the IOS/Android versions) unique heroes. Fact is, the heroes of Kingdom Rush are quite similar to those of League. Of course I am speaking of the gameplay mechanics and basics about their 'level-up' system. As explained on the Kingdom Rush wiki: The skill system for heroes is revamped in Frontiers. The most significant change is that now hero level ups are permanent instead of temporary like in the original game. Each level up gives the hero three hero points which can be used to upgrade the hero's skills much like stars for towers. Each hero has five primary (level-able) skills; some of them can also have an innate secondary one. Upgrades only directly affect skills - stats generally cannot be upgraded. So, special units that the player can control, all of them having five (primary) abilities? And all of these characters level up, getting stronger? This creates some interesting gateways. The Basic Idea So, I would like to propose a somewhat, fun idea/task. Can we imagine our beloved Champions in the League to enter the kingdom of Lineria (I believe that is how you, spell it?) and fight for who know's what purposes? However, there have to be some modifications, so they can properly fit it. Here are the 3 primary rules I would like to point out: 1. Most ultimates may/will have to be toned down to a certain level that they have equal/slightly higher damage/utility/etc. in comparison with the other skills/abilities. (Ex. , ) 2. Various abilities (including passives) may have to be changed or slightly modified. Simply because such mechanics don't fit in the game/seem to complex. (Ex. , , ) As such, 'problematic' abilities may be solved by replacing them with the two most common skills among the Heroes: Toughness (increases Health by a flat amount) and Swordsmanship (increases attack damage by a flat amount). 3. Logic check. are immune to poison, fly and don't feel much. Several characters will have secondary abilities that act like minor passives. Lovely example(s) Tip: The number '10' shows the number of levels (in the system KR:Frontiers uses). So, without further ado, I shall show you, fellow readers a few examples: Aatrox= Aatrox, Level X Darkin Blade (Warmonger would be a more fitting title in the Kingdom Rush universe) Stats: Health: / Attack Damage: / Armor: / Attack Speed: / Skills: Blood Well Aatrox permanently increases his attack speed by 15/35/55%. Hero points: 1/1/1 Blades of Torment Aatrox sends forth a surge from his blade, dealing 60/120/150 damage to all enemies hit. Hero points: 1/2/2 Blood Thirst/Blood Price When above half health, Aatrox's third attack deals 40/60/80 damage at the cost of 10/15/20 of his own health. When below half health, Aatrox's third attack heals him for 20/25/35. Hero points: 3/2/2 Toughness Aatrox's health is increased by 30/55/80. Hero points: 1/2/3 Dark Flight Aatrox leaps forward, dealing 34/60/86 area damage and stunning enemies hit for a short period. Hero points: 2/3/4 Secondary Skills: None |-| Ahri= Ahri, Level X Nine-tailed Fox Stats: Health: / Attack Damage: / Armor: / Attack Speed: / Skills: Orb of Deception Ahri sends her orb forward, dealing 50/100/150 damage to all enemies hit. Hero points: 2/2/2 Essence Theft Ahri heals herself for 8/12/20 points whenever she damages an enemy with a basic attack or ability. Hero points: 1/1/1 Foxfire Ahri surrounds herself with 1/2/3 spirit fires, taking 30% reduced damage. The spirit fire(s) then targets (a) nearby enemy/ies, with each one dealing 40/60/100 damage to one target. Hero points: 2/2/2 Spirit Rush Ahri dashes forward, dealing 70/95/145 damage to 2 nearby enemies. Hero points: 3/3/4 Charm Ahri charms 1/2/3 enemies, forcing them to walk towards her while being slowed by 30/40/50%. Hero Points: 1/2/2 Secondary Skills: * Ahri's attacks and 'active' skills deal magic damage, ignoring armor and are affected by the target's magic resistance. |-| Akali= Akali, Level X Fist of Shadow (perhaps Shadow Assassin is as good as an alternative) Stats: Health: / Attack Damage: / Armor: / Attack Speed: / Skills: Kama Toss Akali tosses her kama at an enemy, dealing 50/65/80 damage and marking the target for 4 seconds. The mark will trigger when the enemy unit takes damage from Akali, dealing 20/25/35 damage. Hero points: 1/2/3 Crescent Slash Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing 22/44/66 area damage around her. Hero points: 1/1/1 Twilight Shroud When Akali is below 40% health, she will create a cloud of smoke which grants her stealth for 2/4/8 seconds. Attacking will reveal her for a small period of time. Hero points: 2/3/4 Swordsmanship Akali's attack damage is increased by 3/6/9 points. Hero points: 1/2/3 Shadow Dance Akali jumps at a target, dealing 50/100/150 damage to them with a 10% slay chance. Hero Points: 1/2/3 Secondary Skills: None. |-| Alistar= Alistar, Level X Minotaur Stats: Health: / Attack Damage: / Armor: / Attack Speed: / Skills: Toughness Alistar's heatlh is increased by 40/60/90 points. Hero points: 1/2/3 Headbutt Alistar tackles an enemy, knocking them back and dealing 40/70/130 damage. Hero points: 2/2/1 Unbreakable Will Alistar goes into a state of rage, reducing all incoming damage effects by 30/40/50% and nullifying all insta-kill attacks on him. Hero points: 3/3/3 Pulverize Alistar smashes the ground below him, stunning all nearby enemies and dealing 30/50/90 area damage. Hero points: 3/2/2 Triumphant Roar Alistar roars whenever an enemy unit is slain near him, healing himself and all nearby allied units for 20/30/40 points. Hero Points: 1/1/1 Secondary Skills: None. Trivia * Toughness' health gain per level stacks (x1+x2+x3=X), so does Swordsmanship using the same formula. * Some champions in League have counterparts, such as (Dante), (Grawl) and (Kutsao). Hence, they won't be added due to the similarities in look and skills. Conclusion So, I hope you like this idea. I would love to hear feedback from you guys/gals, and I might come out with a full list in the future if this blog gets enough love. P.S. I am open to suggestions for an alternative title for Aatrox's third skill. :P Category:Blog posts